The Bro and The Barrel
by YouTuberfan
Summary: Gabrielle was hardly entertained by Pewdiepie anymore, so she left the Bro army for the Barrels. Until she meets a new Bro and goes on an incredible journey to find her true place!
1. Chapter 1

Gabrielle: Hello, my name is Gabrielle…and I'm a Barrel. I used to be a bro, but that all changed when I unsubscribed from Pewdiepie. But one Bro, Brendan, heard about what happened and was devastated, and that's when it all began.

I ran as fast as I could, hopping I could get there in time to save him. When I got there I was just in time to see him standing on the edge of the cliff. As I got closer to him I heard him say what he thought his last words would be. "I…don't want…to live…in a world…where you unsubscribe…to Pewdiepie." He took a step forward, about to fall but I ran up to him and pulled him back by his shirt. "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Let me go!" He struggled to break free of my grasp but I just held him tighter, hugging him and holding his arms down.

"Please don't!"

"Why do you still care about me? I thought you were a Barrel!"

"I am a Barrel, but I still have feelings!"

"But you know I'm a Bro, you should hate me! You should want me dead!"

Not knowing what else to say a tear fell down my cheek.

"Why do you want me to live, Gabrielle?" By now he had stopped struggling but I still held him close, trying to stop myself from crying.

"I don't know."

"Cause I can guarantee that any other Barrel would've watched me fall to my death. So why didn't you?"

I turned around, not wanting to face him. "I don't know!"

Just as I said that he hugged me from behind. "You know what the other Barrels will do to you when they find out you saved a Bro. You're risking your life for me!"

I turned around, hugging him back. "…I know."

"We have to run!"


	3. Chapter 3

His sudden statement shocked me and I looked up at him. "What?!"

"If you go back there, you're dead! I don't wanna risk losing you! We have to run away."

I was so confused that a Bro would say that to a Barrel, I honestly don't remember what I was thinking! "B-but you're a Bro and I'm a Barrel! We'll be killed if we're seen together!"

"I don't care about that! All I care about right now is you and keeping you safe. If I lose you, I have nothing else to live for! You go pack and we'll meet here in an hour."

Scared and confused I looked up at him, worried about what might happen. "But…what about the Bro Army?"

"I'll tell Pewdie, I'm sure he'll understand,"

He looked at me, twirling one my hair curls in his hand. "But…"

He frowned, a slight look of concern on his face. "You don't wanna go, do you?"

I looked away, trying to think of the right words to say, "…I'm just scared." He hugged me tighter, trying to comfort me.

"I'm scared too, but this is our only chance for you to survive." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I blushed, hugging him tighter. "Okay, one hour!"

He smiled and we both ran off in opposite directions.


	4. Chapter 4

*Brendan's POV*

I finally made it home and packed up food and weapons. When I got everything I needed I walked up to Pewdiepies house and knocked on the door, nervous about what he might say. He opened the door and asked me to come in, I did.

"Pewdiepie, I have to talk to you." I was hopping he wouldn't be upset. "There's a girl that I've fallen in love with, but she's…a Barrel" He was shocked, as I expected. "But she's a good barrel! She cares about the Bros, she even saved my life! So, I'd like to ask your permission to go with her." He looked shocked and angry.

"What?! How could've this happened?! The Barrels will come as soon as the find out. We have to prepare for war!"

I stood up in shock. "Start a war? No, I don't want her in any more danger than she already is!" He stood there, thinking for what seemed like forever, when he finally spoke up.

"…Okay, you can go with her."

I was so happy to hear him say that! "Really?! Th-thank you, Pewds!" Before I left he gave me a good-bye gift. Taking a closer look at it, it seemed to be a small golden statue.

"I have a friend about 15 miles East of here, I'll call him and you guys can stay there as long as you need to."

"Thank you!" He smiled and I ran out the door, back to the cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

*Gabrielle's POV*

Us Barrels live in a small town so it's hard to go through un-noticed. I was speed-walking nearly the entire time before I ran into another Barrel.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He looked at me with a confused and angry face.

"S-sorry!" I quickly ran off to my house. As soon as I got there I bolted in the front door, locked it, and instantly started packing only the things I would need. After I got everything I took one last look around my house before walking out. I quickly realized that I looked very suspicious with that bag. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself I took the longer paths less traveled by.

Somehow I made it un-noticed, which I thought was weird but I just ignored it and went back to the cliff, where Brendan was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he saw me he smiled. "Pewdie has a friend about 15 miles East of town, he explained everything and we're gonna go stay there for a while!"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his. "Lead the way! ...Wait, what friend?"

"Oh, I don't know what friend; he just said it was a good friend of his." We both started walking.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Look what Pewdie gave me!" He pulled a small golden statue out of his pocket and I gasped, instantly knowing who it was.

"Don't do that to me! Put that thing away, don't you know that he KILLS Barrels?!"

"Oops, sorry." He put it back in his pocket and gave me a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

After walking for about eight miles it started getting dark and we decided to stop by a cave we found. I walked in, taking my sunglasses off and putting them in my coat pocket to get a better look, Brendan was right beside me. As we were walking in a bunch of bats came flying out.

"Duck!" He grabbed my coat and we dodged the bats. "Don't go any further, I'm gonna go make sure it's safe."

"Okay, be careful!" I stood back up, waiting for him to say it's okay as he walked deeper into the cave.

"There doesn't seem to be any danger, unless you're scared of a few bugs."

I laughed. "Oh please, I'm a Barrel! Do you know how much time I spend in basements?" As I was talking, Brendan got a worried look on his face.

"Um, Gabrielle?"

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"Nothing. It's just, remember when you said you weren't afraid of bugs?"

"Just like I said it five seconds ago, yeah!" I smiled.

"Well, turn around."

As soon as I turned around I came face to face with one of the biggest spiders I've seen. I screamed and stumbled backwards, bumping into Brendan and knocking myself to the ground as he took a knife out of his bag and killed the spider.

"Haha, so you ARE afraid of bugs!"

"Sh-Sh-shut up! Not bugs that big!" I stood up and brushed the dirt off, cursing myself for acting like a fool in front of him.

He laughed again. "Alright, it's getting colder, we should make a fire. I'm gonna go get some firewood."

"Shouldn't I help you?"

"Alright, we'll both get fire wood. Just be careful!"

I smiled and walked past him. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I'm a tough Barrel!" I lifted my arms as to show off what little muscle I had.

"*cough, cough* Spider. Haha, alright let's go!"

"Hey, I heard that!" I laughed and walked out of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

We left the cave and being the _smart _Barrel I am, I left our supplies in the cave alone. We were gone for about ten or fifteen minutes when we both came back with an arm load of wood. I took out a lighter I had brought and got the fire going while Brendan went to our bags for food.

"You left the food here while we were gone, didn't you?" He sounded a little upset.

"Uhhh, yeah. Why?" I looked over at our bags to see that they were torn up and that the food was gone.

"Great, some bears must've taken all our food, judging by the claw marks." He stood up. "I think I saw a stream out there while we were getting fire would, I could go catch some fish while you keep the fire going?"

I sighed, I don't think either of us were wondering where the bears where then. "Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there for a while poking the fire with a stick and occasionally throwing more logs of wood on. I was deep in thought when all of a sudden I got hit by a stick. "Ow!" I looked over to see where it came from.

"Run!" Brendan shouted, he looked scared. But before I could even stand up a bear was coming in the cave, pinning me to the ground! I screamed in terror struggling to get out from under it. It dug its claws deep in my arm before it looked up and snarled. I looked over to see why and Brendan was using a fish to get its attention.

My coat was torn and covered in blood. I was bleeding badly and my vision started to fade. I saw Brendan throw the fish as far as he could before rushing over to me.

"Oh no…I have to get you help!" He tore the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around my arm. The next thing I know I'm being carried out of the cave, falling in and out of consciousness from blood loss.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up in what looked like a tent.

"Oh thank god, you're alive! Whatever they did to your arm should be good till we get to a real hospital, so we should keep going."

Dazed and confused I slowly sat up and looked at my arm.

"Y'know what, I think I'd better carry you. You shouldn't walk after losing all that blood." He picked me up before I could do anything, and I wrapped my good arm around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not like you're heavy so it should be fine. Just six miles to go!" He started walking and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

After a while Brendan spoke up. "Alright, only two miles left now. Let's take a break, how's your arm doing?" He gently set me down on my feet.

I looked over at my arm, my coat still torn and the blood now dry. "Oh, it's pretty sore, but I can walk if I have to!" I'm the type of person/Barrel that doesn't like asking for help, even if I need it.

"Are you sure? We're only two miles away, so it's up to you." He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I wanna give you a break. Besides it's only two miles, I'm sure I can make it."

"Alright, but if you need to take a break just tell me!"

"Okay, I will." I slowly started walking forward, with Brendan by my side.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time we got to the house I was exhausted. Brendan had his arm around me so I had closed my eyes when we finally got to the front door. I heard Brendan knock and someone open it a few moments later.

"Hello, my name is Piggeh, I'm a Bro and a good friend of Pewds. Oh, you guys need some rest don't you? Here, follow me."

I felt Brendan grab my hand as Piggeh lead us in, I opened my eyes to see where I was going…I froze, remembering that I'm a Barrel in a Bros house.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's the matter?"

I just stood there, hopping he wouldn't notice my coat and sunglasses. "Uhhh…"

"Wait, are those…Barrel sunglasses?"

Brendan cut in. "Umm, no! It's a disguise so we wouldn't get into any fights with Barrels on the way here!"

By now I had stopped breathing, completely frozen with fear, knowing that I was too exhausted to fight back if I was caught.

"Wait, so why aren't you wearing a disguise?"

"Uh oh, I think mine might've fallen off when Gabrielle got attacked by a bear!" I tried to say something but my mouth wouldn't work. "She needs to rest, so is there somewhere she can lay down?"

"Yeah, there's a couch in the next room, help yourself!"

I walked closely behind Brendan, keeping an eye on Piggeh.

"Lay down here; I'll make sure you're safe." He sat down next to me, resting his Stephano 'statue' on the table next to us.

"Thanks." I smiled and lay down on the couch, quickly falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

*Brendan's POV*

As she slept Stephano changed into human form. He came closer and closer to her, finally stopping right in front of her, raising his sword above her heart. Piggeh came out of nowhere and pushed Stephano away before he came to his senses, realizing that she was a Barrel.

"Stephano was going to kill her?! She IS a Barrel!" He went and grabbed his sword and was about to kill her before I finally got up and punched him away, knocking him to the ground and dropping his sword.

I looked over to see her roll over in her sleep but didn't wake up.

I pulled out my knife and held it in front of Piggeh but he had grabbed his sword and hit me in the leg. "Agh!" I fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

*Gabrielle's POV*

Hearing yelling I opened my eyes and gasped. "No, stop!"

Brendan tried to get up but he was only kicked down again by Piggeh, who had gotten up and went to stab him.

Not knowing what else to do I jumped up and pushed Piggeh down, quickly crawling over to Brendan. "A-are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine!" Piggeh had gotten up and swung his sword at me. "LOOK OUT!" Brendan grabbed my coat and pulled me to the floor, dodging the sword.

I gasped and looked up at Piggeh. "P-please…STOP!"

Brendan had twisted his legs around Piggehs and flipped him over, getting up and grabbing his knife.

I fell back, watching in horror.

"P-Please! Don't kill me, Bro! Please!"

"You tried to kill Gabrielle! Why should I let you live?!"

Not wanting to see anyone die I tried to calm everyone down. "Please, don't kill anyone! I didn't want to start anything!"

Brendan looked up at me. "Then what do we do? If I let him back up he'll start attacking us again! How can we trust him?!"

I looked down at Piggeh, trying to think of something. "…I don't know."

Brendan turned his head toward Piggeh. "Do you realize who I got Stephano from?"

"P-pewdiepie."

"Right, Pewdiepie allowed Gabrielle and me to be together! So if you kill us, you'd be defying Pewdiepie, which would make you a Barrel. And you know what Stephano does to Barrels, right?" He looked over at Stephano then back at Piggeh. "So I'm gonna let you up and we're gonna pretend this never happened, okay? So don't try anything!"

Piggeh agreed and went back to his room, I heard him lock the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Brendan stood up and I sat against the couch with my knees to my chest, burying my face in my arms. "Oh…this is all my fault!"

He came over and sat next to me, giving me a hug. "No, it's not. Look, we're both fine!"

I looked up at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "B-but what about your leg?"

He looked down at his leg. "Oh, this? It's just a scratch, I'll be fine!"

I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry…"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't be! Look, as soon as we find a hospital we'll both get treated. It's alright, as long as you're safe I'm happy!"

I smiled and blushed, with tears going down my cheeks. "Alright." Now, with the adrenalin suddenly gone I realized I was very tired.

Brendan must've noticed. "Here, lay back down on the couch. I have a feeling he won't try anything else, and I'll keep Stephano next to me."

"Okay." I smiled and hugged him tight, then lay back down on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

Throughout the night I had terrible nightmares and woke up screaming while Brendan was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Gabrielle! Wake up!" He stopped shaking me when he saw that I was awake. "You were having a nightmare!" He leaned down and hugged me. "You're safe now."

I hugged him back, calming down.

I looked up at him and he smiled. "Go back to sleep, you deserve it."

I hugged him tighter. "C-can you stay here?"

"Whatever makes you feel better. Alright, I'll sleep here tonight!"

I smiled and scooted over to make room for him. "Thank you."

*Brendan's POV*

In the middle of the night I woke up to a large bang, I grabbed Stephano and went to see what it was. "Who's th-" Suddenly I was hit in the back of the head getting knocked out, and was taken.


	17. Chapter 17

*Gabrielle's POV*

I woke up the next morning alone. I sat up and looked everywhere for Brendan, yelling his name and searching everywhere but I couldn't find him. I ran out the front door and saw Stephano lying on the ground by a note. The note didn't say much, but at the bottom there was a clue to where he was.

End of the note:

He's being held where it all started.

After thinking for a moment I realized it was talking about the cliff! A shiver went down my spine as I remembered Brendan about to jump off. I was just about to go when I heard a voice, realizing that it was Stephano.

He smiled. "Let's go save him, Bro!"

I grabbed him and smiled at the word 'Bro' and took off.


	18. Chapter 18

By the time I got to the cliff I saw that it was the Barrels who took him. As I got closer I realized it was the same Barrels from town! They had him tied to a tree and they were whipping him, trying to get him to tell them my location. Without thinking I ran up and tackled the Barrel with the whip, he hit his head on a rock when he fell and was knocked unconscious. I pulled a knife out of my pocket and stood up, ready to fight the other two Barrels.

"G-Gabrielle?" Brendan hardly had the energy to talk.

The first Barrel came after me and I ducked, tripping him then going after the second one. I ran towards him and he barely had enough time to react, I stabbed him in the heart. The first one grabbed me from behind but I head-butted him and he fell back. I quickly turned around and stabbed him.

I dropped the knife and stood there in shock that I had just killed two Barrels.

Stephano suddenly spoke up. "Dayuuuum, are you sure you're a Barrel?"

I pulled out Stephano and gave him a big hug then gasped, realizing that I needed to free Brendan.

"U-un-tie me..." He sounded very weak.


	19. Chapter 19

I grabbed my knife and started cutting the rope. After I cut him free another Barrel came out of nowhere and threw a knife at me!

"N-No!" Brendan had jumped in front of the knife and fallen to the ground.

I was terrified. "No! BRENDAN!" I took the knife out of him, tears in my eyes.

Suddenly Pewdiepie came up behind me. "WHAT HAPPENED?! I heard yelling and came to check it out!" When the Barrel saw Pewdiepie he took off and Stephano ran after him.

I sniffled, holding Brendan in my arms."Th-the Barrels!"

Pewdie came over to his side. "Brendan, you think you're gonna be alright?"

"N-no…I don't think I'm gonna make it, Gabrielle…" He could barely speak.

His words only saddened me more. "No! Don't say that!"

"There's a hospital about a mile up." Pewds picked him up. "It's our only chance to save him!" Pewdiepie started walking and I held Brendan's hand as we made our way to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

When we finally got to the hospital the doctors took Brendan and me to separate rooms. The entire time I was thinking about Brendan, hopping he would be okay. I begged the nurses to let me go, that they could fix my arm later. "Are you done yet? I need to go!"

"No, please just wait. You have an infection!"

Meanwhile outside the doctors went out to talk to Pewds. "Your friend's not gonna make it, the knife cut one of his arteries and his heart hasn't been beating."

Pewds started to tear up. "I lost a Bro…but how am I gonna tell Gabrielle?"


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see Brendan! I pushed the nurses out of the way and ran out of the room, only to see Pewds crying…and I instantly knew why. I collapsed to the floor, tears stinging my eyes, bringing my knees to my chest and hiding my face in my arms.

Pewdie sniffled and looked over at me. "You can live with Marzia and me if you need to."

I shook my head and stood up, still crying. "No…"

Pewdie was just about to leave when he realized something. "Have you seen Stephano, Gabrielle?"

I sniffled, thinking back. "Uhhh… last time I saw him he ran after the Barrel that…that." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Just as I was done talking someone came up behind me, holding Stephano. "Sup, Bros?"

I turned around to see who it was…it was Brendan! "What?!" I smiled and hugged him tight.

Stephano cut in. "Never doubt the power of Stephano!"

Brendan laughed. "The doctors were actually Barrels who lied about me dying, I was fine!"

"Why couldn't you make me look good?!" Stephano said humorously.

I gave Brendan a hug and laughed. "I hate Barrels. Oh, that reminds me I have to tell you something!"

He hugged me back. "What's that?"

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "I'm a Bro!" Before he could reply I leaned on my toes and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed me back. "I had a feeling you'd say that."


End file.
